comunidadfandomcom-20200215-history
Usuario discusión:Bola
Aviso especial:' Durante los días 17, 18, 19 y 20 de Agosto no estaré disponible, disculpad el retraso al contestar los mensajes. Para consultar anteriores mensajes, ver archivo: Archivo 1, Archivo 2 y Archivo 3 Yugipedia Hola, oye ¿es malo que en una wikia se permitan las groserías en las discusiones? es solo que yo no creo que este mal si los articulos estan bien y no se salen del tema que es Yu-Gi-Oh! la verdad si esta mal pues no lo permito, pero según yo, el permitir decir groserías, pues deja a los usuario con más libertad ademas no hay nada de malo en relajarse con los amigos, según yo claro, pero bueh. Y cambiando un poquillo el temilla, ahorita en #ssbb-es esta el usuario Fenix, si tienes tiempo le podrías hacer OP solo le das el cargo y yo le explico, aprendi de un buen maestro :D en fin saludos--Dark Crusader Mi Discusión 21:14 1 ago 2010 (UTC) Gracias! Muchas gracias por avisarme, Bola, ya soy administrador de Mario64 Wiki, gracias. Erumu Knigth 17:36 2 ago 2010 (UTC) Logros Oye Bola, se que no te conosco mucho y tu no me conoses pero podrias aceptar mi wikia en los logros, si no puedes hoy, puedes ponerlo la semana que viene o hasta quisas en un mes pero puedes ponerlo porfavor, solo lo digo porque en mi wikia editan en mi wiki, yo no se,tu decide, si no no pasa nada =) Ben10infinito ([[Usuario Discusión:Ben10infinito|'Discusión']] • [[Especial:Contributions/Ben10infinito|'Contribuciones']]) 23:29 2 ago 2010 (UTC) oye me recuerdas bueno komo sea me podrias acer un favor komo thu sabes borrar las pag. de la wiki podrias borrar http://es.drama.wikia.com/wiki/SS501[http://es.drama.wikia.com/wiki/SS501 y]http://es.drama.wikia.com/wiki/KAT-TUN para volverlos a ser no porfa porke nose komo ke al intentar editarlos no se puede editar komo normalmente aparese el editador ok te lo agradeceria mil o dime komo solucionarlo ok bueno bye ¿Podrias? Podrias quitarle la funcion de Logros a Ben 10 Wiki es que unos Usuarios ya se aburrieron y quieren que los saquen 20:07 4 ago 2010 (UTC) :Trasladado desde w:c:es:Usuario_Discusión:Bola#Ayuda lo de Goop9 hiciron una encuesta y a mayoria les gusta Jultrun121 Hablame 01:39 5 ago 2010 (UTC) ::Hola Bola, el usuario Jultrun121 no tendría que haber pedido la Wiki, sino yo (el creador) o algún otro administrador (el no tiene puesto). Por favor, queremos quitar lo de logros ya que es mucho lio. -- Benfutbol10 Discusión Ben 10 Wiki 19:09 5 ago 2010 (UTC) :Haber veamos :*¿pueden mostrarnos donde se pusieron deacuerdo para la decision de remover los "logos"? :*¿Estan 100% seguros? los logros son solo para wikis relativamente nuevos asi que si en el futuro desean reactivar los "logros" esto no sera posible ya que esta extension no es retroactiva (osea no cuenta los logros pasados) y empezarian de cero. :--Cizagna (Discusión) • Helper • Central hispana 20:05, 05 agosto 2010 (UTC) :::Traido de w:c:es:Usuario_Discusión:Cizagna#Claro ::¿Podrias quitarselos los Logros a Ben 10 Wiki? por favor además el que lo pidio fue Jultrun121 un Usuarios NO ADMINISTRADOR!!!!! y debió haberle consultado a Benfutbol10 creador de la Wiki.También hicimos una votación y la mayoria voto por que se vallan 17:49 6 ago 2010 (UTC) :Claro que puedo solo tienes que proporcionarme con la informacion que te pedi --Cizagna (Discusión) • Helper • Central hispana 17:03, 07 agosto 2010 (UTC) Ayuda hola soy Oliver un administrador de Ben 10 Wiki nececitamos tu ayuda es que an modificado tanto la wiki que por algun error cuando hacemos galerias o diapositivas se ponen esas imagenes en todas las galerias o diapositivas ocupamos tu ayuda Bola Oli 23:31 4 ago 2010 (UTC) Pd:No le agas caso a Goop9 esta chido lo de los logros Oli 23:33 4 ago 2010 (UTC) olvida eso es que el usurio Jaled sube nuevas versiones de una imagen de cosas diferantes Jultrun121 Hablame 01:33 5 ago 2010 (UTC) :Movido a w:c:es:Usuario_Discusión:Bola#¿Podrias? Supongo que este tema (sobre las galerias) esta terminado de lo contrario pueden dar ejemplos/enlaces del problema. --Cizagna (Discusión) • Helper • Central hispana 20:06, 05 agosto 2010 (UTC) Sacalos Sacalos por favor esto puede traer vandalismo a la Wiki (Ben 10 Wiki) Gracias 19:38 5 ago 2010 (UTC) :¿De que estas hablando? Si hablas de los "logros" por favor mantente en una seccion. Si hablas de otra cosa por favor especifica que es lo que hay que sacar --Cizagna (Discusión) • Helper • Central hispana 20:05, 05 agosto 2010 (UTC) Puntos Hay algunos usuarios en PKMN que recaudan puntos ya que se aprovechan del trabajo de otros. ¿Cómo se les podría quitar esos puntos? ¿Los administradores tenemos ese poder? Shiny~T@lk~My Wikis... 21:36 5 ago 2010 (UTC) PD:Por cierto, aún no se ha programado mi bot, ShinyBot. :Voy a investigarte pero no creo. Referente a tu bot ¿para que lo necesitas? ¿cuanto tiempo crees que necesite el cargo? --Cizagna (Discusión) • Helper • Central hispana 17:46, 07 agosto 2010 (UTC) Interwiki requests for ES Can we make Interwiki requests for es.wikia.com--Lax(Laximilian scoken) talk [[w:c:de.bakugan|'@Bakupedia']] 17:44 6 ago 2010 (UTC) :es.wikia.com has interwiki link with community.wikia.com and viceverse --Cizagna (Discusión) • Helper • Central hispana 21:39, 06 agosto 2010 (UTC) Problemas con Andres Bonilla Hola, Bola, un usuario comunicó a Danke7, ver esto--------> http://es.wikia.com/index.php?title=Usuario_Discusi%C3%B3n%3ADanke7&diff=13644&oldid=13475 .---'Csuarezllosa (Talk) ( )' 21:39 6 ago 2010 (UTC) :Yo estoy manejando la situacion --Cizagna (Discusión) • Helper • Central hispana 17:43, 07 agosto 2010 (UTC) logo hola, como cambio el logo de mi wiki? www.es.hotwheels.wikia.com GRACIAS Rath0897 00:57 7 ago 2010 (UTC)Rath0897 :Hola, Bola, yo puedo ayudar, no te preocupes.- --'Csuarezllosa (Talk) ( )' 01:19 7 ago 2010 (UTC) ::Puedes cambiar el logo en Creador de Logos. Megazilla77 03:22 7 ago 2010 (UTC) :::El logo del wiki se cambia modificando (tienes que ser administrador) el Archivo:Wiki.png (en tu wiki) la imagen tiene que estar en formato PNG. El wiki de Creador de Logos es para hacer solicitudes para logos si no tienes las habilidades o imaginacion para crear uno tu solo --Cizagna (Discusión) • Helper • Central hispana 16:43, 07 agosto 2010 (UTC) Hola Hola soy nuevo quien eres Marduke 02:30 7 ago 2010 (UTC) :Es un helper the la comunidad hispana al igual que yo --Cizagna (Discusión) • Helper • Central hispana 16:37, 07 agosto 2010 (UTC) Vandalo o Bot en el IRC de Yu-Gi-Oh-es, ayer a la 1:AM hora mexico entro un tipo que se decia llamar Amse, empezó a ofender, ya sabes insultos contra la madre de uno y esas cosas, la cosa es que repetia mucho lo mismo y lo hacia muy rápido, tambien reaccionaba a palabras, ejemplo yo le decia "Hijo de Puta" y él empezaba a repetir las mismas cosas, tambien lo hacia muy raro ya que el fondo de las letras tenia color. Su wois era algo asi "~amse unafiliate/amse" Ayer ahi en ese mismo IRC estaban VegaDark y un tipo llamado Nubosal, la verdad estuvo muy raro eso porque estaban muy calladitos ellos, no creo que ellos lo hubieran mandado pero pasarón cosas raras, le aplique un Bann pero seguia molestando en ventanas privadas y ami, ¿que se debe hacer en esos casos? saludos--Dark Crusader Mi Discusión 19:47 7 ago 2010 (UTC) :Honestamente, wtf. VegaDark y yo no estabamos haciendo absolutamente nada malo, solo refutando tus argumentos inválidos que no vienen al caso. Amse es amigo mío, y a veces es troll, pero vamos, vió lo que estabas diciendo (se lo comenté en otro canal) y simplemente entró a molestar. En esos casos se puede banear al troll con un simple /mode +b Nickname!Ident@Cloak, Nickname es el Nickname que usa, Ident generalmente es un tipo de identificación y @cloak es lo que sale al hacerle /whois, después de la arroba. Si te molesta en privado no tienes mas que escribir /ignore Nombre_Del_Que_Molesta y ya, no necesitas hacer tanto escándalo, creo yo. Y para los idlers como VegaDark y yo, no se hace nada al menos de que estemos molestando, cosa que no estabamos haciendo, pero para darte el gustito ya me he ido y así es menos probable que cuando entre alguien y ud. no esté se salga más pronto. -Nubosal :: Hola, gracias por agregarle más seguridad al canal Yu-Gi-Oh-es, asi se evitarán futuros problemas, muchas gracias.--Dark Crusader Mi Discusión 22:05 9 ago 2010 (UTC) CASO URGENTE Te escribo este mensaje por que esta pasando un problema grave que lamento decir que pueda tener relacion con los cambios de Wikia el problema es este: Hace unos dias me fije que las imágenes de algunos articulos no funcionan por ejemplo; agrege una imagén en un articulo de mi wikia pero me sale esa imagen de error ya sabes la de una mini-pagina con unos dibujitos bueno este no es el unico problema cuando uno guarda los datos después de editar no siempre se guardan correctamente. Espero que hagan algo rápidamente por que seria mejor no esperar un mes por el cambio estos problemas pasaron en los siguientes navegadores: Google Chrome y FireFox si se algo mas te lo dire y no soy el unico usuario en tener este problema Inicio-mensajes-blog 05:50 8 ago 2010 (UTC) :Respondido en discusión. 07:11 8 ago 2010 (UTC) Clausura de Shin Chan Wiki Hola de nuevo, Bola. Como siempre es un placer hablar contigo tranquilamente. Verás, el caso es que finalmente, Shin Chan Wiki ha sido trasladada a la web ShinChaneros.com, una web dedicada por completo a Shin Chan, la cual es el lugar ideal para incorporar la nueva Wiki. El traslado se terminó hace tiempo, y ahora está abierta al público. Lo que yo te quiero pedir (y sé que es una petición seria, pues nunca antes he tenido noticia de un caso así), es que clausures la Wiki original de Wikia, pero no para siempre. Es decir, la nueva Wiki incorporada en ShinChaneros.com podría tener sobrecargas en el servidor (y por lo tanto caídas y lag) cuando los Usuarios empezasen a editar en ella y hubiese muchas ediciones a la vez (con el tiempo esto pasará, seguramente). Si esto ocurriera, la nueva Wiki se iría al traste, y por lo tanto la Wiki original de Wikia (supuestamente clausurada permanentemente), se perdería para siempre junto con todo el trabajo y contenido (tanto de la vieja como de la nueva). Por esto te pido que clausures Shin Chan Wiki temporalmente (o para siempre, depende), acorde con cómo vaya el funcionamiento y el servidor de la nueva. Para ser breve, te lo explico así: Si a la nueva Wiki de ShinChaneros.com le ocurriese algo (de modo que tendría que cerrarse y/o borrarse), me gustaría que la Wiki original de Wikia (Shin Chan Wiki) fuese abierta de nuevo (por eso te digo que la clausures temporalmente). Espero que entiendas mi problema. Es un caso difícil de conceder, pero usando la lógica y la comprensión se puede aceptar y proceder. Muchas gracias por tu atención de nuevo. Un saludo, de Kingpowl. -*Kingpowl*- 13:16 8 ago 2010 (UTC) Wikis más populares Hola. Metroidover ya alcanzó los 500 artículos hace un par de semanas, ¿sería posible añadirlo a esa pequeña lista que hay aquí? No a la grande, sino a esa de abajo pequeña donde hay unos cuantos wikis y al lado una estrella indicando la cantidad de artículos (según veo, a Metroidover le iría la estrella amarilla +500 páginas). ¿Lo hago yo mismo o es mejor que la añadas tú? Gracias y saludos.--'Metrox' [ Burócrata en Metroidover ]([[Usuario Discusión:Metrox|'Discusión']] • [[Especial:Contributions/Metrox|'Contribuciones']]) 14:52 8 ago 2010 (UTC) :No se ni porque esa lista de wikis por cantidad de articulos esta ahi. Dejame checar en unos dias pero muy probablemente sera removido --Cizagna (Discusión) • Helper • Central hispana 00:09, 15 agosto 2010 (UTC) hello_ ola soy de wiki drama y tengo algunos prodremas sodre unas pajinas aki te las dejo y aver si me puedes ayudar ok http://es.drama.wikia.com/wiki/KAT-TUN http://es.drama.wikia.com/wiki/SS501 porfa si en vdd ke lo nesesito porke no se ke aser de alguna manera el editor no es el mismo aparase diferente encerio nesesito ke me ayudes ok bueno bye........... :No entiendo tu dilema podrias explicarlo mas destalladamente? --Cizagna (Discusión) • Helper • Central hispana 21:53, 14 agosto 2010 (UTC) Una pequeña duda Hola, como hago para ponerle a un wiki mio que se llama Kdabra Wiki un nombre como Kdabrapedia. Ojala me respondas. 00:33 10 ago 2010 (UTC) :Solicitar un cambio de nombre de proyecto en de tu wiki, o si quieres puedo yo hacer la solicitud solo dejame un mensaje aqui confirmando que quieres que yo lo haga y lo hare lo mas pronto posible --Cizagna (Discusión) • Helper • Central hispana 21:51, 14 agosto 2010 (UTC) Shin Chan Wiki Gracias por tu comprensión, Bola. Sin embargo, todos y cada uno de los autores de las ediciones beneficiosas en los artículos de la Wiki original están de acuerdo en la nueva Wiki, pues todos ellos fueron originalmente reclutados por mí, ya que son Usuarios del Foro de la Web que te comenté. Mi intención es cerrarla temporalmente (siempre que no os cause problemas) porque habiendo dos Wikis no tiene sentido, pues sería como copias (aunque la nueva tiene más artículos y está muy mejorada). El caso es ese, cerrarla temporalmente por si tenemos problemas con la nueva (y espero que no). Ya me contarás la respuesta de Ángela. Muchas gracias por tu atención. Hasta me siento afortunado de que te estés planteando algo que nunca antes se ha hecho. Un saludo, de Kingpowl. -*Kingpowl*- 10:30 10 ago 2010 (UTC) :En ese caso, tengo una idea. Puesto que todos los artículos originales (ahora ya mejorados más aún) y más cosas los tenemos todos en la Wiki nueva, propongo que se borre Shin Chan Wiki. Mi idea consiste en que, si a la Wiki nueva le pasase algo, se haría en Wikia una nueva Wiki (que también se llame "Shin Chan Wiki") y se trasladaría todo. ¿A que es buena idea?. :Entonces se puede eliminar la original. Muchas gracias por tu atención, es un placer debatir cosas contigo, Bola. :Un saludo, de Kingpowl. -*Kingpowl*- 17:03 10 ago 2010 (UTC) Una pregunta_ Cuales son los usuarios que saben mejor hacer plantillas y gratis? Esots usuarios no estan disponibles por eso no me digas estos nombres: Danke7, Zeratul100, Oliver0796 o PlaySonic2 Otros? MAESTRO AX -- Discusión -- Blog -- Visita ''Pokémon Wiki'' 18:07 10 ago 2010 (UTC) :Cada quien se enfoca a su propio wiki por ende no estan 100% disponibles si quieres plantillas tendras que aprender a hacerlas o copiarlas puedes preguntar en nuestros foros ahi habra usurios que te podran ayudar explicandote ciertas cosas, o proporcionandote enlaces a donde puedes encontrar la info que buscas. --Cizagna (Discusión) • Helper • Central hispana 21:27, 14 agosto 2010 (UTC) Duda thumb|right Quisiera saber como cambio de Nombre a w:c:es.mario.wikia.com], No quiero cambiarla de Url solo quiero que donde las flechas salen señalando. Cambiar de MarioWiki a Super Mario Wiki. 04:22 11 ago 2010 (UTC) :Ok hay una pagina de MediaWiki que puede hacer esto, pero te recomiendo hacer un cambio de nombre de proyecto de "MariWiki" a "Super Mario Wiki", si no te molesta yo puedo hacer la solicitud, es cosa que me confirmes que estas deacuerdo con este cambio. --Cizagna (Discusión) • Helper • Central hispana 21:05, 14 agosto 2010 (UTC) ¿Tú sabes cómo... ¡Hola! Venía a preguntarte cómo saber si hay un usuario con dos cuentas. Me dijeron que es con algo de la IP, pero no me enteré muy bien. Si te sirve, soy Administrador y Burócrata donde lo quiero comprobar. Te agradecería mucho que respondieras, ya que pregunté en varios sitios y ninguno me respondió. Saludos, PAA. El PAAchú administrador, PAA. 18:53 12 ago 2010 (UTC) :Tienes que proporcionarnos los usuarios que crees que son una persona (y en que wiki tambien sirve) y nosotros revisaremos --Cizagna (Discusión) • Helper • Central hispana 20:53, 14 agosto 2010 (UTC) Naruto Wiki en español Hay una wiki de Naruto para latinos, w:c:es.naruto, pero, para españoles no hay, ¿podria crear una wiki de Naruto Español y si estaria que arde, harias un spolight, o con Naruto Latino ya vale?--[[User:Carlos96 |'''''CX]][[User talk:Carlos96 |''¿?]][[User blog:Carlos96 |XP]] 20:17 12 ago 2010 (UTC) :Contestado en su discusión. Sobre Naruto Wiki-- 20:49 12 ago 2010 (UTC) Me puedes ayudar? con la piel No sé que paso en mi wikia pero el GAMING abajo del logo de Wikia es color azul y no cambia de color cuando lo cambio en el monaco.css solo te pido si me puedes ayudar cambiandolo a color amarillo Homero1000 - Discusión 22:54 12 ago 2010 (UTC) :Parece que ya esta resuelto --Cizagna (Discusión) • Helper • Central hispana 20:51, 14 agosto 2010 (UTC) puedes cambiar la parte superior de la pagina de usuario cambie de azula a amarillo? Homero1000 - Discusión 02:50 13 ago 2010 (UTC) :Pregunta duplicada en mi discusion. Contestado --Cizagna (Discusión) • Helper • Central hispana 20:49, 14 agosto 2010 (UTC) Me podrias ayudar hubo un problema el header button se puso azul podrias ponerlo amarillo? y los botons se volvieron verde pordrias volver a poner los botones amarillos? te agradeceria mucho Homero1000 - Discusión 15:24 15 ago 2010 (UTC) :Hecho --Cizagna (Discusión) • Helper • Central hispana 21:55, 15 agosto 2010 (UTC) ups jeje Quizas vayas a creer que soy un indeciso, pero no es tanto por mi, sino x la comunidad, veras, recuerdas k haces mucho le cambiaste el nombre a mi wiki, de Fenix14-15wiki (que horror) a SuperWiki bueno pues ahora la comunidad a elejido el nombre de '''SmashPedia' y bueno te voy a ser sincero si me gustaría otro cambio de nombre, pero dime ¿es posible? y aún más importante ¿es molestia? [[Usuario:Fenix14-15|'SSB']] [[Usuario Discusión:Fenix14-15|'SSBM ']] [[User blog:Fenix14-15|'SSBB']] 03:54 13 ago 2010 (UTC) :Sabes todavía no lo hagas, he colocado una votación para ver cual nombre eligen. :[[Usuario:Fenix14-15|'SSB']] [[Usuario Discusión:Fenix14-15|'SSBM ']] [[User blog:Fenix14-15|'SSBB']] 05:07 13 ago 2010 (UTC) ::Cuando se decidan deja un mensaje aqui yo, bola o Playsonic podemos hacer el cambio. --Cizagna (Discusión) • Helper • Central hispana 21:45, 15 agosto 2010 (UTC) Como Como puedo ser un Volunteer Spam Task Force es que me gustaria serlo 13:56 13 ago 2010 (UTC) :Veamos antes que nada tienes que saber ingles para poder comunicarte con el resto del equipo. :* Asistir al equipo actual reportando spam y vandalismos al VSTF Wiki] o en los canales CVN de wikia :* Revertir el vandalismo atravez de los wiki. Asegurandote de respetar las policitas locales (ej No editar advertencias) y reportar a los administradores para wikis activos y para VSTF para wikis inactivos. :* Comprender que esto no es un juego y tampoco divertido. es un trabajo tedioso y es importante tener esto en mente y el hecho de tratar esto como un juego es contrario a nuestras causas. Sear amistoso con la comunidad, pero al revertir y desacer spam y vandalismos mostrar ninguna emocion al igual que usar emociones y frustaciones en el sumario de ediciones. :* Ser un jugador en equipo y coloaborar! Ser util y amistoso con el equipo de VSTF y la gran comunidad de wikia mientras se mantiene una perspectiva profesional pero causal. Recuerda que esto es un "rol voluntariado" y esto significa calidad sobre cantidad. Lo ultimo que necesitas es estar agobiado. :Estos son los puntos principales que copie de la pagina de los VSTF y como lograras que te seleccionen --Cizagna (Discusión) • Helper • Central hispana 20:47, 14 agosto 2010 (UTC) El Flag Hola y disculpa que te responda aqui pero, de todos los cientos de administradores que hay en yugipedia solo 2 estamos activos y la verdad como habia dicho hay mucha basura y es dificil encontrarla, pero no quiero otorgar derechos de administradores a los usuarios de ahi porque deseguro abusarán de ellos y la verdad necesitamos ese flag pues para que no abusen del flag de admin, no es necesariamente por el vandalismo si no por la basura que hay. Ah dehecho para que veas que no miento y que necesitamos usuarios que ayuden al mantenimiento, hize una votación para ver a quien elegiría la comunidad que fuera el nuevo administrador 1 ya que tenemos excelentes usuarios y solo se necesita una nuevo admin (la equidad, el 3, la triforce, las 3 Rs. XP) pero entre 3 es dificil borrar eso y pues con el nuevo flag pues sería más facil que entre todos exploraramos el wiki y pues sería algo más sencillo. Y pues por favor mr. bola :D le ruego (estoy de rodillas) que otorge el nuevo flag. PD:le vine a hechar choros aqui porque no supe como responder el email jejeje y pues saludos--Dark Crusader Mi Discusión 22:39 13 ago 2010 (UTC) :Soy el candidato para ir a yugipedia, arrastraré con el vandalismo, deseo que me dés el rango de administrador.- --'Csuarezllosa (Talk) ( )' 23:03 13 ago 2010 (UTC) Hola Hola Bola,soy Joacoz el administrador de la digimon wiki,(te agradezco de nuevo por el puesto),quiesiera pedirte si me puedes hacer Burocrata o Administrador de la Wiki de Bakugan,(http://es.bakugan.wikia.com/),la cual tiene muchos problemas y paginas de bandalismo,y lo que frustra es que no hay ningun usuario activo ni nigun administrador o burocrata activo,asi que por esa razon o razones quiero se el Burocrata de esa wiki.Espero tu respuesta.Te saludo DemonTardrraise 19:14 14 ago 2010 (UTC) ::Respondido en su disc.-- 21:38 14 ago 2010 (UTC) espandibles primero nunca lo pedi pedi el codigo por que no funcinaba pero de seguro que fue por el chache y no pedi esa. Pero quiro sabe a que se quefire con el estilo en las que pusiste Jultrun121 Hablame 00:24 15 ago 2010 (UTC) :Necesito mas informacion para que yo pueda ayudarte, ya que parece ser que tienes una discusion con bola desperdigada por varias partes --Cizagna (Discusión) • Helper • Central hispana 21:44, 15 agosto 2010 (UTC) Adopción de Wiki Me gustaría adoptar este wiki. Estoy muy interesado en él. ¿Me podrías dar el flag de burócrata o administrador? Necesito editar algunos mensajes mediawiki y todo eso. Quería pedirlo en Wikia:Peticiones de adopción pero la página esta protegida. --Badongo 05:26 15 ago 2010 (UTC) :Respondido en discusión del usuario. 05:47 15 ago 2010 (UTC) Mmmm.... Hola, Bola. Me gustaría que me respondieras a el último mensaje que te dejé hace una semana o así. Es buena idea, a ver qué opinas tú y el Staff. Gracias por tu atención :). Un saludo, de Kingpowl. -*Kingpowl*- 12:54 15 ago 2010 (UTC) :En cuanto bola este disponible te contestara --Cizagna (Discusión) • Helper • Central hispana 21:41, 15 agosto 2010 (UTC) NO SE QUE HACER (AYUDAME POR FAVOR) Hola Bola......... (ja ja que rima) Disculpa pero no se si un administrador puedo cambiar el rango a otro usuario... En caso de no poderse quisiera saber como puedo hacerlo..... Estoy en http://es.hitman.wikia.com y quiero darle el cargo de administrador a un usuario... Gracias de antemano... 20:28 15 ago 2010 (UTC) :Solamente los burócratas de la wiki pueden conceder o revocar los derechos de administrador. 06:03 16 ago 2010 (UTC) ::Traido desde w:c:es:Usuario_Discusión:Playsonic2#Ayuda. ::Hola Lucas, ::Discupa, necesitaria ser burócrata en mi wiki (yo no cree la wiki, solo la adopté)...para hacer a un usuario administrador, diculpa amigo, pero que debo hacer para ser burócrata,.. y además, se puede ser administrador y burócrata a la vez,,... ayudame por favor,.. ::GRACIAS. :: 00:22 17 ago 2010 (UTC) :::Hecho. ~Playsonic2 08:12 17 ago 2010 (UTC) Inception Hola, Bola. Quería pedirte ayuda pues nominé a spotlight una imagen para que sea la cara publicitaria de la wiki de la película Inception, pero no sé cómo ponerle el logo de wikia o el nombre incluso, ¿puedes ayudarme?--Lord David 23:39 15 ago 2010 (UTC) :Con que proveas la imagen en la pagina de spotlights, y que palabras quieres agregar en dado caso al menos que quieras un font especial, nosotros editamos y en dado caso reducimos la imagen de ser necesario. El logo de wikia nosotros lo agregamos ya que hay ciertos lineamientos que tenemos que seguir--Cizagna (Discusión) • Helper • Central hispana 20:47, 19 agosto 2010 (UTC) Spotlight ¿Tú sabes que requisitos debe tener una wiki para tener un spotlight? --Con Carne [[Usuario Discusión:Con Carne|''¿Es esta tu última respuesta?]] 00:34 16 ago 2010 (UTC) ::Contestado en su discusión. Andres bonilla 196 talk 00:53 16 ago 2010 (UTC) Plantillas de Pokémon Wiki Muchas gracias Bola por ayudarme estoy muy agradecido y no hago las plantillas por que las plantillas que me gustarian tienen codigos que yo desconosco es decir nos e cuales son los buenos codigos para hacer eso ni eso ademas me gustaria hacer una plantilla-imagen es decir una plantilla que tendra imagenes como borde es posible hacerlo y me darias una ULTIMA mano?, Muchas gracias y saludos --'MAESTRO AX -- Discusión -- Blog -- Visita ''Pokémon Wiki''' 19:47 17 ago 2010 (UTC) AWB He visto que tú también estás en la lista de Wikia. Quería preguntarte si tu programa es capaz de generar las listas de artículos. El mío solo me devuelve las páginas nuevas y poco más, lo que quiere decir que detecta el wiki y es el correcto. Por lo que he probado, solo sucede con Wikia, no con Wikipedia. ¿Te pasa a ti? --Profesor Pokémon ~ Tú dirás 10:41 18 ago 2010 (UTC) :Es un problema de Wikia y la versión del software mediawiki lo que causa que la mayoría de listas tiren cero resultados. Los desarrolladores del AWB ya se pusieron en contacto con Wikia. 15:02 18 ago 2010 (UTC) no se como ponerle a logo ese tamaño JaledJaled 11:13 18 ago 2010 (UTC) :con una imagen mas ¿grande? o puedes elaborar mejor tu pregunta... :--Cizagna (Discusión) • Helper • Central hispana 20:43, 19 agosto 2010 (UTC) diccionario Te dejo este mensaje, para preguntarte si hay alguna wiki que sirva como diccionario? [[Usuario:Fenix14-15|'Estoy'''-]][[Usuario Discusión:Fenix14-15|'en'-]][[User Blog:Fenix14-15|'Wikia']] 03:53 19 ago 2010 (UTC) :oye talves pienses que soy muy insistente,pero ahora si totalmente ya no veo mi soptlight, ¿hay algun problema? :[[Usuario:Fenix14-15|'Estoy'-]][[Usuario Discusión:Fenix14-15|'en'-]][[User Blog:Fenix14-15|'Wikia']] 20:00 19 ago 2010 (UTC) ::A que te refieres? un diccionario sirve para aprender lo que significa una palabra o ver sus diferentes significados. ::A que spotlight te refieres? :: --Cizagna (Discusión) • Helper • Central hispana 20:41, 19 agosto 2010 (UTC) :::Supongo que se refiere al spotlight de Super Wiki, en caso de que si, la ronda de Super Wiki ya acabo. Los spotlghts solicitados duran 3 semanas aprox.-- 21:10 19 ago 2010 (UTC) Formulario Hola Bola. He rellenado el formulario, con todos mis datos. Por cierto, si necesitais algo igual en catalán, podéis contar conmigo. (Soy nativo de Cataluña) Shiny~T@lk~My Wikis... 21:48 19 ago 2010 (UTC) Problema de conducta en Kid vs Kat Wiki * Cita de Goop9: ver ''' Página de discusión:Homeboy18 El usuario Goop9 (burócrata y fundador) de Kid vs. Kat Wiki, no se está comportando de forma madura. En primera: Protege páginas del Wiki sin razón valida, '''Razón: Protege la página del protagonista de la serie solo porque es un personaje principal, resalto: no ha habido ningún vandalismo en ese artículo. En segunda, hace lo que el quiere solamente porque es el fundador y cree que el wiki es solo suyo. Espero recibir una respuesta pronta de cualquier helper. --Homeboy18 17:31 20 ago 2010 (UTC) Bola... No sé si es mi ordenador, pero los blogs han cambiado. Ahora no puedo comentar, ¿puedes decir qué me pasa? Gracias. Odio el SPAAm 09:56 21 ago 2010 (UTC) Spotlight Hola, Bola, los 3 wikis wiki Call of Duty no tiene requisitos para tener spotlight, porque veo que solo tiene 50 artículos y los demás son esbozos que son artículos cortos, y no entiendo que haz aceptado e impulsando wikis que tiene menos artículos.- Gracias.- --'Csuarezllosa (Talk) ' 12:28 21 ago 2010 (UTC) *Otro también: Midnight Club Wiki que tiene 80 artículos-.- *Otro también: Mafia Wiki que tiene menos de 77 artículos.- *Otro también: Shin chan Wiki que tiene 45 artículos.- *Otro también Final Fantasy que tiene 80 artículos.- *Otro también Manhunt Wiki que tiene 85 artículos.-